10th Air Base Wing
United States |allegiance= |branch= United States Air Force |type= |role= Air Base Support |size= |command_structure= United States Air Force Academy |current_commander= Colonel Thomas L. Gibson |garrison= United States Air Force Academy |motto= ARGUS – Ceaseless Watch |battles= Operation Desert Storm * Defense of Saudi Arabia * Liberation and Defense of Kuwait |notable_commanders= Robert Merrill Lee |decorations= AFOUA (12x) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= 10th Air Base Wing Emblem }} The 10th Air Base Wing (10 ABW) is a non-flying United States Air Force unit that is the host wing for the United States Air Force Academy (USAFA) in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Mission The 10 ABW provides all base-level support activities to the USAFA. These activities include security, civil engineer, communications, logistics, military and civilian personnel, financial management, services, command post, chaplaincy, equal opportunity and the hospital, all of which support nearly 4,000 cadets and a total military community of approximately 20,000 personnel.USAFA Mission Statement Components The 10 ABW consists of more than 2,100 military, civilian and contract personnel. Its organizational structure consists of:http://www.usafa.edu/10abw/ * 10th Medical Group : 10th Aeromedical Squadron (10 AMDS) : 10th Dental Squadron (10 DS) : 10th Medical Operation Squadron (10 MDOS) : 10th Medical Support Squadron (10 MDSS) : 10th Surgical Operations Squadron (10 MSGS) * 10th Mission Support Group : 10th Civil Engineer Squadron (10 CES) : 10th Communications Squadron (10 CS) : 10th Contracting Squadron (10 CONS) : 10th Force Support Squadron (10 FSS) : 10th Logistics Readiness Squadron (10 LRS) : 10th Security Forces Squadron (10 SFS) History : '' See 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Group and RAF Alconbury for complete lineage and history'' :Section source: 10th ABW History The 10th Air Base Wing is the current successor unit to the 10th Tactical Fighter Wing, a United States Air Forces in Europe (USAFE) organization, stationed in France, West Germany, and England for over 40 years. During its USAFE service, the wing received seven Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards and deployed personnel and equipment to King Fahd International Airport, Saudi Arabia and engaged in combat operations during Operation Desert Storm in 1991. 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing The Air Force started a “wing-base” service test in 1947. Under this program the 10th Reconnaissance Wing was organized 3 December 1947, at Pope Field, North Carolina. The new wing was assigned the 10th Reconnaissance Group as its operational flying component. On 25 August 1948, the 10th Reconnaissance Wing was redesignated the 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing (10 TRW), with its component groups also being redesignated. The 10th conducted training at Pope, primarily with army units at Fort Bragg until 1 April 1949 when, due to budget restrictions, the unit was inactivated. On 10 July 1952 as a result of the United States Cold War military buildup in Europe, the 10 TRW was reactivated and assigned to NATO at Toul-Rosieres Air Base, France, absorbing the mission and equipment of the inactivating federalized 117th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing. However, the base was not yet ready for jet aircraft, so only the 10th TRW Wing Headquarters was sent to Toul. The propeller-driven RB-26s of the former 112th TRS were absorbed by the 1st TRS at Toul, while the two RF-80A squadrons assigned to the 32d and 38th TRS were located at Neubiberg and Fürstenfeldbruck Air Bases near Munich, West Germany. Ongoing construction delays in France forced the wing’s transfer on 9 May 1953 to the newly completed Spangdahlem AB in West Germany where all the squadrons of the wing were united. The Republic RF-84F Thunderflash began to arrive in the fall of 1955, and the RF-80As were returned to the United States for Air National Guard use. Martin RB-57A Canberras replaced the World War II vintage RB-26s in 1954 to perform night Reconnaissance missions. In 1956, the 10th TRW began to transition to the RB-66 and WB-66 Destroyers, and the RF-84Fs were transferred to the 66th TRW at Phalsbourg-Bourscheid Air Base, France. In 1959, France placed new limits on the type of American forces stationed on its soil. Specifically, USAF nuclear-capable aircraft were to be removed from French bases. To accommodate the French restrictions, USAFE moved the 49th TFW from Etain-Rouvres Air Base to Spangdahlem and the 10th TRW was relocated to RAF Alconbury on 20 July 1959. With its headquarters at RAF Alconbury, the 10 TRW operated its B-66 “Destroyers” from RAFs Alconbury, Bruntingthorpe, and Chelveston. In addition, the 10th TRW frequently rotated its aircraft to Toul AB, France establishing a detachment there until France's withdrawal from NATO's integrated military in 1965. Also in 1965, the 10 TRW received a new airplane, the RF-4C Phantom II. The wing’s mission changed slightly in 1976. It inactivated two of its three RF-4C squadrons. The 527th Tactical Fighter Training Aggressor Squadron, flying F-5E “Tiger IIs,” activated at RAF Alconbury. 1 April 1976, bringing a new mission to the wing. The squadron provided combat training to North Atlantic Treaty Organization forces by teaching and demonstrating soviet air tactics-under the title of Dissimilar Air Combat Tactics. The 527th flew the first “Aggressor” sortie from RAF Alconbury in May. 10th Tactical Fighter Wing In the late 1980s, the 10 TRW experienced more dramatic changes. After 34 years with the same mission, the 10 TRW received a new one. This 1st Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron inactivated in June 1987 and its RF-4Cs left the base. On 20 August 1987, the wing was designated as the 10th Tactical Fighter Wing. During 1988, two squadrons of A-10A Thunderbolt IIs, the 509th and 511th Tactical Fighter Squadrons, arrived from RAF Bentwaters/Woodbridge. As the A-10s arrived, the 527th Aggressor Squadron moved to RAF Bentwaters. Both A-10 flying squadrons, kept a strong close air support vigilance and remained ready to perform their mission in a contingency situation. The 511 TFS deployed to Saudi Arabia in support of Operations DESERT SHIELD/DESERT STORM from December 1990 to June 1991. The wing’s A-10s played an important part in the air phase of the Gulf War, attacking tanks, Scud missiles, and other ground positions. 10th Air Base Wing The 10 TFW again went through dramatic changes in the early 1990s. The wing drew down its A-10 mission, September 1991 – March 1992. Without its aircraft, the 10 TFW continued to support the RAF Alconbury community. The wing was finally redesignated as the 10th Air Base Wing in March 1993, and inactivated October 1994. The 10th Air Base Wing was reactivated on 1 November 1994 as the support wing for the United States Air Force Academy, Colorado. Lineage * Established as 10th Reconnaissance Wing on 14 November 1947 : Organized on 3 December 1947 : Re-designated 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing on 25 August 1948 : Inactivated on 1 April 1949 * Activated on 10 July 1952 : Re-designated: 10th Tactical Fighter Wing on 20 August 1987 : Re-designated: 10th Air Base Wing on 31 March 1993 : Inactivated on 1 November 1994 : Activated on 1 November 1994 Assignments * Ninth Air Force, 3 December 1947 * Fourteenth Air Force, 1 February – 1 April 1949 * Twelfth Air Force, 10 July 1952 * United States Air Forces in Europe, 1 January 1958 * Third Air Force, 25 August 1959 * Seventeenth Air Force, 1 July 1961 * Third Air Force, 1 September 1963 – 1 November 1994 * United States Air Force Academy, since 1 November 1994 Components Groups * 10th Reconnaissance (later, 10 Tactical Reconnaissance) Group: 3 December 1947 – 1 April 1949; 10 July 1952 – 8 December 1957 * 10th Civil Engineer Group: 1 November 1994 - 28 March 2002 * 10th Logistics Group: 1 November 1994 - 199? Squadrons * 1st Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 8 December 1957 – 15 January 1988 * 32d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 8 December 1957 – 8 March 1958 (detached 8 January – 8 March 1958); 15 August 1966 – 1 January 1976 * 38th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 8 December 1957 – 8 March 1958 (detached 8 January – 8 March 1958) * 42d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 8 December 1957 – 1 July 1965 * 19th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: attached 8 January – 7 March 1958, assigned 8 March 1958 – 1 July 1965 * 30th Reconnaissance Squadron: attached 8 January – 7 March 1958, assigned 8 March 1958 – 1 April 1976 * 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: attached 13 June – 6 July 1973 * 62d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: attached 7–24 March 1976 * 509th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 1 June 1988 – 30 December 1992 * 511th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 1 September 1988 – 30 December 1992 (detached 19 December 1990 – 3 June 1991) * 527 Tactical Fighter Training Aggressor (later, 527 Aggressor): 1 April 1976 – 14 July 1988. Stations * Pope Field (later, AFB), North Carolina, 3 December 1947 – 1 April 1949 * Toul-Rosieres Air Base, France, 10 July 1952 – 9 May 1953 (1st TRS) ** Note: 32d and 38th TRS deployed at Fürstenfeldbruck AB and Neubiberg AB, West Germany, 10 July 1952 – 9 May 1953 * Spangdahlem AB, West Germany, 10 May 1953 – 25 August 1959 * RAF Alconbury, England, 26 August 1959 – 1 November 1994 * USAF Academy, Colorado, since 1 November 1994 Aircraft * RB-66C Destroyer, 1957–1965 * RF-101C Voodoo, 1957–1966 * RF-4C Phantom, 1965–1987 * F-5E Tiger II, 1976–1988 * A-10 Thunderbolt II, 1987–1992 Awards and decorations Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: * 12/31/1959 - 1/01/1962DAF G-92, 1962 * 6/01/1972 - 6/01/1973DAF GB-821, 1973 * 11/15/1977 - 11/14/1979DAF GB-106, 1981 * 6/01/1985 - 5/31/1987DAF GB-149, 1987 * 6/01/1989 - 5/31/1991USAFE GA-319, 1991 * 6/01/1991 - 5/30/1992USAFE GA-117, 1992 * 6/01/1992 - 5/31/1994USAFE GA-21, 1994 * 11/01/1994 - 10/31/1995DAF GB-113, 1996 * 11/01/1995 - 10/31/1996DAF GB-125, 1997 * 11/01/1996 - 10/31/1998USAFA GQ-003, 1999 * 11/01/1998 - 10/31/2000USAFA GQ-008, 2001 * 1/01/2010 - 12/31/2010USAFA G-059, 2011 * Subordinate components of the wing: * 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, Headquarters, 7/15/1968 - 7/15/1969DAF GB-779, 1969 * 10th Tactical Fighter Wing Clinic, 6/01/1989 - 5/31/1991USAFE GA-319, 1991 * 10th Tactical Fighter Wing, Detachment 3, 6/01/1989 - 5/31/1991USAFE GA-319, 1991 * 10th Tactical Fighter Wing Clinic, 6/01/1991 - 5/30/1992USAFE GA-117, 1992 * 10th Air Base Wing Logistics Division, 11/01/1995 - 10/31/1996DAF GB-125, 1997 References * Endicott, Judy G. Active Air Force wings as of 1 October 1995; USAF active flying, space, and missile squadrons as of 1 October 1995. Maxwell Air Force Base, Montgomery, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1999. CD-ROM. * Fletcher, Harry R. Air Force Bases Volume II, Active Air Force Bases outside the United States of America on 17 September 1982. Maxwell Air Force Base, Montgomery, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1989. ISBN 0-912799-53-6. * Martin, Patrick. Tail Code: The Complete History of USAF Tactical Aircraft Tail Code Markings. Schiffer Military Aviation History, 1994. ISBN 0-88740-513-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories, 1947–1977. Maxwell Air Force Base, Montgomery, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1984. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. External links * USAAS-USAAC-USAAF-USAF Aircraft Serial Numbers—1908 to present * USAFA Atlas * 10 ABW * 10 ABW History * 10th TRW Recon photos }} Category:United States Air Force Academy Category:Military units and formations in Colorado 0010